<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Messages Between Lovers by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187603">Messages Between Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance'>The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Haiji have a conversation via text messages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Towa Haiji/Adult Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Messages Between Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another experiment to go with the first three stories! This time, it’s something we clearly do on a daily basis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Messages Between Lovers</span>
  </b>
</h2><p>“Crap! Why won’t it work?”</p><p>You were holding your tablet, trying and failing to get the face cam to work. Nothing was visible. Devastated, you dropped your tablet on your bed. So much for showing off your new nightgown.</p><p>You reached for your phone and sent him a text message.</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Haiji, are you there???</i>
</p><p>It didn’t take ten seconds when Haiji responded.</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>What, no “Hey there, gorgeous?” What a way to bruise my ego.</i>
</p><p>Despite your short-lived disappointment, you laughed at that. Who knew a text from him could cheer you up? But to humor yourself, you pretended to be sad.</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>;.; Haiji, my face cam is busted.</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>What? Are you sure??</i>
</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>I’m sure. I tried everything and even looked up troubleshooting tips online. No luck. Damn it! It’s my fault for letting my tablet fall this morning.</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Easy, babe. It’s fine. At least it’s just the face cam that’s not working.</i>
</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>But I won’t be able to get it repaired until tomorrow. So I can’t see my handsome boyfriend tonight! :”(</i>
</p><p>Such a shame. Seeing Haiji would have been the perfect way to end the night. He had gone to a business trip a few days ago, and you missed him as soon as he messaged you at New York’s airport.</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Oh, come on. Who said you can’t?</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Haiji sent a picture</b>
</p><p>In the picture, Haiji was relaxing on a king-sized bed at a fancy hotel, shirtless and smirking as he flaunted his hairy chest and his pants that hung real low. His arm relaxed behind his head, his hair spread out on the pillow.</p><p>You were beyond impressed, it took you a moment to recover and text him back.</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>O//////O Holy-</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>See? The perks of advanced technology. So, like what you see, babe~? ;)</i>
</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Ohhhhh yeah~! You’re sexier than ever~.</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>I’m glad you noticed. Too bad I can’t see my beautiful girlfriend in return... *dramatic sigh*</i>
</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Of course you can!</i>
</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Give me a minute.</i>
</p><p>Wearing nothing but a sheer, revealing nightgown partially exposing your panties, you did a sensual pose in bed, imitating a helplessly needy look for extra spice. You weren’t used to doing selfies, so it took you a minute or two to take a picture that was to your liking. When you were finished, you sent the picture.</p><p>
  <b>_______ sent a picture</b>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Ohhhhhhh fuck~! If I could, I’d ditch this business meeting and fly back to Towa City in a snap.</i>
</p><p>Success! Haiji loved your sexy self, you sat up with your legs crossed.</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Awwwwwww! And they say you can’t be sweet.</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>I can be sweet when I want to be sweet.</i>
</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>It’s so cute! :3</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Cut it out! o///////o</i>
</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>LOL</i>
</p><p>You laughed out loud in real life. Who knew you’d miss Haiji so quickly?</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>I miss you, Haiji Bun.</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>I miss you too, more than you realize.</i>
</p><p>You sighed and collapsed on the bed. Haiji could deny it all he wanted, but he could be so romantic without even trying.</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>Fucking hell, this better go by fast. But let’s find a bright side to this. I can buy you a souvenir!</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Haiji, you don’t have to do that. :3</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>*sigh* Don’t lie. I know you want something. I’m in New York! There’s plenty of stuff that I know you’d like. I’ll buy you one-hundred souvenirs.</i>
</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>XD Alright, if you insist! Get something for Monaca while you’re at it!</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>-_-; ...Do I have to?</i>
</p><p>Those little words hit a nerve, you replied in seconds.</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Haiji!!</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Fine, I’ll get her something. But I don’t know why I should.</i>
</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>...Because she’s your sister??? Don’t be such a jerk. She’s a sweet girl.</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Yeah, yeah, whatever you say...</i>
</p><p>First he was romantic, and how he was rude. Well, that was Haiji for you. But Monaca was his <i>sister</i>, and you weren’t going to tolerate his standoffish attitude towards her.</p><p>You were so annoyed, you set your phone aside for a while. Sometimes he was more complicated than necessary. Yet deep down, you still loved him. A few minutes passed when Haiji sent another text.</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Okay, I’ll get her something. I promise.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Haiji:</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Don’t be mad, please?</i>
</p><p>No answer from you. Another few minutes ticked by.</p><p>
  <b>Haiji:</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Babe...?</i>
</p><p>This wasn’t working for you. Ignoring him wasn’t the way to handle this. It practically hurt to not answer him, so you picked up your phone and replied.</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>I’m not mad. It’s just...</i>
</p><p>A painfully long minute passed when Haiji finally answered.</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Look...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be an asshole. Talk to me tomorrow as soon as your tablet is fixed, okay? Let me make it up to you.</i>
</p><p>“Oh, Haiji,” you whispered, smiling softly. He was trying, you reminded yourself. And you were going to support him every step of the way.</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Okay, Haiji. :)</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Thanks, babe. You mean the world to me, you know that?</i>
</p><p>
  <b>_______:</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Yeah, I do. I feel the same way about you.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Haiji:</b>
</p><p>
  <i>*kiss*</i>
</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>*kiss* My Haiji Bun.</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>:) My sexy princess.</i>
</p><p>Texting was relaxing, especially at night. You were about to call him when he sent another message.</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Shit! Sorry, I have to call it a night. I’d hate to look like a zombie during the meeting.</i>
</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>Awwwww really? It’s only nine.</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>I’m not the one who chose to have the meeting at six in the morning. Fucking bastards.</i>
</p><p>Bad luck just loved to screw you over. There goes the phone call to listen to his irresistible voice.</p><p>
  <b>Haiji:</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Don’t worry, when it’s over, you’ll have me all to yourself. After I shop and try out every restaurant that I can, that is.</i>
</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>XD Okay! :)</i>
</p><p>Maybe you could get up early and take your tablet to a repair shop. Their prices cost a fortune, but Haiji’s credit card would save you. And you were going to pay him back despite his protests.</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>I’ll let you know what time we can talk tomorrow. Good night, babe!</i>
</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>^w^ Good night, Haiji Bun!</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>I hope I fuck you in your dreams tonight~.</i>
</p><p><b>_______:</b> </p><p>
  <i>You always do~. Sleep well.</i>
</p><p><b>Haiji:</b> </p><p>
  <i>You too.</i>
</p><p>After you put your devices away, you turned off the light and buried yourself under the bedsheets of the king-sized bed you and Haiji shared. To not feel so lonely, Haiji kept you company in your sweet dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>